Hapiness is a Warm GunTh
by ToriFairy
Summary: Bill Klein est le présenteur vedette de VIVA avec un show qui cartonne: " Jeu de massacre". Les twins des Th sont invités. Bill Klein s'en donne à coeur joie mais en étant si hargneux avec Bill ne cherche t-il pas plutôt à le sauver ? Ou inversement ?
1. Plateau Télé & Jeu de Massacre

PREMIERE PARTI: PLATEAU TELE ET JEU DE MASSACRE

PREMIERE PARTI: PLATEAU TELE ET JEU DE MASSACRE

Bill Klein le présentateur vedette de la télé brille sur la petite scène devant les spectateurs qu'ils haranguent attisant leur colère ou leur dégoût.  
Ses victimes du jour : Le groupe Tokio Hotel

**Bill Klein **: Si tu as une télé, et que tu ne l'allumes pas que pour regarder le jour du seigneur et téléfoot, tu as probablement déjà subi Tokio Hotel. Niveau look, c'est à mi-chemin entre Indochine et une pub pour Clearasil. Niveau musique, c'est à mi-chemin entre les Choristes et le couinement de la jeune otarie qui s'est coincé la patte dans la porte de la salle de bains en voulant se faire bouillir du thé. Et malgré tout ça, niveau public, ça rappelle le Patrick Bruel des grandes années en France, avec les évanouissements, les cris hystériques et tout et tout. Vivement qu'ils se mettent au poker.  
Mais si c'est si populaire, c'est peut-être parce que les paroles sont à la fois émouvantes, porteuses d'espoir et en plus, y a des rimes?

Murmures dans la salle. Le public ricane.

**Bill Klein:** Comme tu parles pas le japonais et que j'ai ma ratatouille qui mijote, je te les traduis. Pour voir.  
"Schrei"  
Ah tiens, en fait, c'est pas du tout du japonais, mais de l'allemand. En même temps, heureusement, je viens de me souvenir que je parlais pas du tout japonais, tiens écoute si tu supportes.  
La bande son de SCHREI défile

**Du stehst auf und kriegst gesagt wohin du gehen sollst**  
Tu te lèves et on te dit où tu dois aller

**Bill Klein:** Cette chanson s'adresse donc à quelqu'un qui se lève et à qui on dit où il doit aller. Une catégorie de personnes à qui trop peu de chansons s'adressent. !!

**Wenn du da bist hörst du auch noch was du denken sollst**  
Quand tu es là, tu entends aussi encore ce que tu dois penser

**Bill Klein:** Il faut savoir que ces jeunes adorent rajouter des tas de petits mots inutiles partout. C'est pour ça, par exemple, que Derrick a l'air d'une série terne. En fait, en v.o., les dialogues rompent des tas de bâtons tout le temps, mais une fois que tu as enlevé tout les auch noch dazu trotzdem, il ne reste plus qu'un téléphone qui sonne désespérément pendant des heures.

**Danke das war mal wieder echt'n geiler tag**  
Merci, c'était une fois encore une journée vraiment bandante

**Bill Klein:** Il faut savoir que le mot geil, qui signifie littéralement sexuellement excitant, est employé à toutes les sauces par les Tokio Hotel, qui sont des petits coquins. Il ne faut donc pas trop le prendre au premier degré et, dans le cas précis, le narrateur et son l'auditeur pourraient très bien avoir passé la journée à chasser des champignons, à manger de la saucisse à rôtir ou même à écouter des chansons de Nena.

Le public se tord de rire

**Du sagst nichts und keiner fragt dich: sag mal willst du das**  
Tu ne dis rien et personne ne te demande: dis une fois, veux tu ça?

**Bill Klein:** L'auditeur, on sait toujours pas qui c'est, mais a-t-il vraiment des leçons à recevoir d'un type qui n'a pas mué, hein?

**Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein****  
****Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein****  
****Non - non - non - nananana non****  
****Non - non - non - nananana non**

**Bill Klein:** Le narrateur semble avoir une idée bien arrêtée sur la question. Pour résumer, le narrateur dit à son narrateur "Ne laisse personne te dire ce que tu dois faire, fais plutôt ce que je te dis". Voilà sans doute pourquoi tant de gens prennent le chanteur de Tokio Hotel pour une chanteuse.

**Schrei! - Bist du du selbst bist**  
Crie! Jusqu'à ce que tu sois toi-même

Bill Klein jubile.  
Ce soir il pète la forme et son public réagit comme jamais

**Bill Klein:** Pour trouver leur moi intérieur, la plupart des gens préfèrent faire du trekking dans les Andes, méditer ou manger du poisson cru, mais crier, hein, si ça peut aider, pourquoi pas, mais alors t'es gentil, si tu fais ça sous mon balcon, je préférerais que tu choisisses le trekking, plutôt.  
Non parce que déjà y a un voisin, pour se trouver, il fait du tunning, et des fois il vrombit le dimanche, ça nuit un tantinet à la méditation, quand même.

**Schrei! - Und wenn es das letzte ist**  
Crie! - Et si c'est le dernier

**Bill Klein:** Alors désolé, mais je vais lever le suspense tout de suite: on ne saura jamais du dernier quoi il parle. Du dernier cri, peut-être? Ca expliquerait pourquoi Tokio Hotel est à la mode...

gSchrei! - Auch wenn es weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst!  
**Crie! - Même si ça fait mal**  
Crie aussi fort que tu peux!

**Bill Klein:** Alors là, on se rend compte qu'il est en train de conseiller à son pote qui se cherche de gueuler à s'en bousiller les cordes vocales. Et tout à coup, on se dit qu'il est peut-être pas si bien intentionné que ça, le jeune chanteur prépubère.

**aligncenterSchrei! - Bist du du selbst bist****  
****Schrei! - Und wenn es das letzte ist****  
****Schrei! - Auch wenn es weh tut****  
****Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei!**

**Bill Klein:** Ca, on l'a déjà dit.

La bande son s'arrête entre chaque intervention de l'animateur puis repart de plus belle .

**Pass auf - rattenfänger lauern überall**  
Fais attention - des attrapeurs de rats guettent partout

I**Bill Klein:** ll est quand même un peu en train de traiter son pote mal dans sa peau de rat. Mais en fait, c'est pas si grave, c'est probablement une métaphore allemande, tu sais, avec l'histoire du joueur de flûte de Hamelin, là? Il lui dit, fais gaffe aux gens qui te jouent du pipeau.  
Parce que bon, les Tokio Hotel, c'est des emo-punks, ils jouent de la guitare, pas du pipeau.

**Verfolgen dich und greifen nach dir aus'm hinterhalt**  
Ils te suivent et te tendent une embuscade

Bill Klein se marre et apostrophe els quelques ados françaises et allemandes qui sont venues pour soutenir leurs idoles et clamer leur amour de ce groupe.

**Bill Klein:** Alors je ne suis pas 100 sûr de ma traduction sur ce coup là, mais tout de même, le jeune chanteur ferait mieux de relire un peu ses classiques, c'est les rats qui suivent le joueur de pipeau, pas le contraire.

**Versprechen dir alles wovon du nie geträumt hast****  
****Und irgendwann ist es zu spät und dann brauchst du das**  
Ils te promettent tout ce dont tu n'as jamais rêvé  
Et n'importe quand c'est trop tard et tu as besoin de ça

**  
****Bill Klein **:Je te cache pas que tout ceci est un peu confus, mais, en gros, le jeune homme essaie d'expliquer à son interlocuteur qu'il faut se méfier des beaux parleurs qui te promettent monts et merveilles et, au final, oublient de te donner du fromage.

**Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein****  
****Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein**  
Non non non non non non

**Bill Klein **On se moque, on se moque, mais combien de chanteurs ont quand même fait une chanson magnifique avec plus ou moins les mêmes paroles. Enfin autant, les autres quand ils disent qu'ils ne sont plus saouls, autant on a des doutes, autant pour Tokio Hotel, c'est clair: ils saoûlent.

Les spectateurs se tordent de rire. Le chauffeur de salle n'a même pas besoin d'intervenir.  
Bill Klein est satisfait son émission va tout casser et encore battre des records d'audience.

**aligncenterSchrei! - Bist du du selbst bist****  
****Schrei! - Und wenn es das letzte ist****  
****Schrei! - Auch wenn es weh tut****  
****Schrei so laut du kannst!****  
****Schrei! - Bist du du selbst bist****  
****Schrei! - Und wenn es das letzte ist****  
****Schrei! - Auch wenn es weh tut****  
****Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei! **

**Bill Klein** Là, je vais pas te le cacher plus longtemps, c'est le refrain.

**Zurück zum nullpunkt - jetzt kommt eure zeit****  
****Lasst sie wissen wer ihr wirklich seid**  
Retour au point zéro - maintenant viens ton temps  
Laissez les savoir qui vous êtes vraiment

**Bill Klein **Là, je te sens un peu perplexe.

Certains spectateurs pleurent tant ils rient. Bill Klein aussi est hilare. D'un geste souple et gracieux ils rejettent en arrière ses longs cheveux ébène parsemés de mèches blondes. Ses yeux cernés de noir scrutent la foule et vont se fixer sur son assistante qui lui fait signe depuis les loge que les jumeaux Kaulitz s'apprêtent à sortir des coulisses pour le rejoindre sur le plateau

**Schrei - Schrei - Schrei - Schrei- Jetzt ist unsere zeit ...**Crie -crie - crie - crie - crie - crie - crie - maintenant c'est notre temps

**Bill Klein **Et là, tout s'éclaire. La chanson s'adresse en fait aux Scorpions. Les Tokio Hotel aimeraient devenir le groupe allemand (hors krautrock) le plus connu du monde (non parce que je sais même pas ce que c'est, le krautrock), ils apprennent que les Scorpions envisagent un comeback, (je sais juste que c'est allemand, et que ça a un rapport avec le rock) donc ils font semblant de sympathiser avec, (et avec le chou) ils leur disent "oui, bon, les gens se moquent de vous parce que vous êtes tout has been et que vous avez des coupes de cheveux des années 80, mais il faut pas écouter le vent du changement, ahah, allez-y, criez comme des gredins pour montrer que vous êtes là", comme ça les Scorpions se détruisent les cordes vocales et doivent annuler leur retour et, comme on dit en Allemagne, krik krak l'affaire est dans le sac.

L'ambiance monte encore d'un cran.

**Und jetzt schweig!**  
Et maintenant tais-toi.

**Bill Klein **Et voilà. Il ne reste plus que quelques groupes allemands à éliminer pour entrer dans la grande histoire de la musique. (Pour Sandra, Liquido et Nena, ça va être facile, par contre, pour Kraftwerk, pas sûr que ça marche avec le même subterfuge).

**aligncenterNein! - Weil du selbst bist****  
****Nein! - Und weil es das letzte ist****  
****Nein! - Weil es so weh tut****  
****Schrei so laut du kannst****  
****Nein! - Nein! - Nein! - Nein! - Nein! - Nein!****  
****Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei!**  
Non! parce que tu es toi même  
Non! Et parce que c'est le dernier  
Non! parce que ça fait si mal  
Crie aussi fort que tu le peux  
Non non non non non non non non non  
Crie aussi fort que tu peux - Crie!

**Bill Klein **Alors effectivement, ça risque de faire mal sur le moment, mais quand même, on se réjouit déjà du moment où Rammstein aura une extinction de voix.

Bill Klein retourne s'assoir, fait semblant de reprendre son souffle en s'essuyant les yeux de fausses larmes d'hilarité. Puis sous les huées et dans un roulement de tambour : ils annoncent la venue des jumeaux Kualitz.  
Les twins saluent le public, Bill Klein puis s'installent.  
Ce dernier les observe tel un félin guettant sa proie. Tom à qui il trouve une certaine prestance puis ce Bill Kaulitz aux cheveux noirs qui lui tombent dans le creux du cou. 15 ans et déjà si cons. Oh ce soir ça va être jeu de massacre et il sent que comme toujours il va prendre un pied incroyable à les rabaisser.

Il se tourne vers eux, fait sa célèbre moue et leur pose des questions visant à détendre l'atmosphère qui est tendue et électrique. Et cela fonctionne- normal c'est un vrai pro- et au bout de quelques minutes, les twins relâchent un peu la pression mis en confiance par le sourire bienveillant qui fleurit sur les lèvres de Bill Klein. Grossière erreur, fatale erreur ! Ils ne savent pas encore que c'est ce sourire son arme la plus redoutable. Les yeux du présentateur se rétrécissent, il a assez joué.  
Il se sent comme un torero dans l'arène.  
L'heure de la mise à mort a sonné.


	2. L'interview

SECONDE PARTIE: INTERVIEW

SECONDE PARTIE: INTERVIEW

**Bill Klein :** Les jumeaux, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que les gens se posent des questions quant à votre relation .La qualifiant quasi d'incestueuse ! Tom semble être l'homme dans le duo : quoique vu l'absence de pilosité on est en doit de se demander si le terme convient

Bill Klein se retourne vers son public en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice. Il affiche un air cruel et satisfait. Il adore mettre en boîte ses invités, avec ces petits jeunes trop prétentieux à son goût, il s'en donne à cœur joie. L'heure de la curée a sonné. Il s'en délecte d'avance, tel un requin reniflant l'odeur du sang.

**Bill Klein** : Bill fait donc la femme. Remarque il en a déjà le look et les manies.

Gros éclat de rire dans l'assistance. Des sifflements fusent de même que quelques insultes. Bill est au supplice mais pourquoi donc a-t-il accepté de suivre son frère afin de se défendre en direct et de répondre aux nombreuses attaques dont ils sont l'objet.Il se sent tellement mal à l'aise : tel un prisonnier torturé 10.000 volts de projecteurs braqués sur lui. Ses yeux errent dans le public mais ne distinguent aucune silhouette distincte. Il ne perçoit que des visages grimaçants et des rires moqueurs qui lui font penser au son des cordes d'un violon rempli d'eau. Tom, je t'en prie, fais les partir supplie t-il intérieurement. Il est humilié, démoli et se fait insulter, traiter de tafiole, de jouet pour hommes au trois quart pédophile en manque de sensations fortes. Quant aux jeunes filles qui l'aiment, des lesbiennes refoulées.

**Bill Klein **Tout le monde sait que les artistes n'ont quasi plus de liberté. Tout doit être business et même le look, l'image peut-être imposée par la maison de disques. Ce n'est pas parce que vous jouez d'instruments et encore de façon très moyenne que vous n'en êtes pas moins un boy band pour midinettes qui a vendu son cul en échange de gros billets.

C'en est trop pour Tom qui est pris d'une colère froide et incontrôlable. Heureusement qu'il pratique le yoga depuis des années pour se maîtriser et maîtriser sa colère. Aussi c'est d'un ton calme mais froide et tranchante qu'il répond.

**Tom **: Il est vrai que certains artistes se font imposer bien des choses par les producteurs et les maisons de disques dès qu'ils sont en contrat avec une major. Nous avons dû négocier et renégocier durement pour arriver à conserver notre liberté artistique et imposer nos choix aussi bien musicaux qu'artistiques. De plus, en dépit de notre jeune âge, nous ne sommes pas de débutants, n'est-ce-pas Bill ?

**Bill :** C'est vrai. Notre mère est artiste-peintre et a l'habitude de négocier pour exposer ses toiles dans les galeries d'arts du pays. Sans compter que nous sommes rentrés dans le show biz à l'âge de 6 ans en jouant dans une série télé à succès. Alors tout cela ça nous connaît.

Tom sourit. Il se rend bien compte de l'effort surhumain que Bill a produit pour arriver à parler d'une voix ferme en retenant les sanglots qui lui nouent la gorge. Il est fier de son frère. Bill si sensible peut-être combatif parfois mais il faut sérieusement l'acculer dans ses derniers retranchements car il n'aime pas se battre.

**Tom **: De plus les maisons de disque se rendent compte que sans créativité, il n'y a plus de vie. C'est l'appauvrissement de la culture et de la diversité en fin de compte.

**Bill :** Quant à mon look, je peux vous garantir qu'il n'a rien de préfabriqué. J'ai toujours été un original. A 7 ans déjà je portais des kilts. Et je me maquille depuis l'âge de 10 ans . J'ai juste la chance d'avoir une mère qui nous a laissé à Tom & à moi-même une liberté totale pour explorer qui nous sommes.

**Tom** : Et surtout qui a su le comprendre.

Bill Klein observe les jumeaux d'un air amusé. Ils sont restés. Ils sont restés jusqu'au bout. Ils ont su se défendre. Parfait pour son show et l'audimat. Il n'en attendait pas tant.

**Bill Klein **: Une mère créative hein ? Je comprends mieux alors pourquoi pour vous différencier elle vous a coiffé de façon si .. si .. !!

Son geste est plein de mépris en désignant la coiffure de Tom. Le public rit de nouveau. Bill rougit violement sous l'insulte, Tom s'apprête à répliquer vertement lorsque le jingle de fin retentit. Le plateau se vide. Bill Klein vient serrer la main des twins et les félicite. Ils s'en sont pas trop mal sortis. Enfin, sans trop d'égratignures apparentes. Car si Tom lui est satisfait de leur prestation, Bill lui a le cœur en miette. Il ne s'est pas encore habitué à tant de méchanceté. Son cœur n'est pas tant endurci. Il se sent vidé comme s'il avait remonté un torrent en nageant à contre courant.

Bill Klein quitte le plateau pour fumer une cigarette. Encore un vice, et de plus un vice tenace. Il est très content. Il s'est bien amusé et il trouve ce Tom Kaulitz très beau : mûr et réfléchi pour son âge. Il hume une bouffé de fumée âcre en grimaçant : sa conscience le fait culpabiliser. Il se dirige vers sa loge. Son mobile sonne, il ne répond pas. Il sait que c'est le directeur de l'Antenne et des Programmes de sa chaîne pour le féliciter. Il s'en fout ! Il passera le voir plus tard. Il sait quelle récompense il va avoir en plus de la Ferrari qui lui est réservée. Il soupire. Finalement, il n'a pas envie d'aller vers sa loge. Il change de direction et part vers l'ascenseur de sortie réservé au VIP.

Ses pensées dérivent sur Bill Kaulitz. Il est persuadé malgré les dires de l'adolescent que tout ce look lui est imposé. Certes, il est original , beau, gracieux même, mais pour lui ça tient plus du gamin manipulé qu'autre chose malgré les apparences. Oui il est l'aîné des twins-il se souvient vaguement de ses cours de biologie : dans le cas de vrais jumeaux l'aîné est en réalité celui qui sort en dernier car conçu le premier-mais dans son comportement il tient plus du cadet gâté pourri. C'est un nerveux qui perd vite son sang froid et plus vite encore ses moyens, prenant tout à cœur : s'énervant, criant, humiliant les autres. Manque d'assurance, manque de zénitude. Et bien ce soir au moins il a compris qu'il a avait toujours plus fort que soi. Il semble que seul Tom parvienne à l'apaiser. Il comprend que Bill n'est rien sans Tom. Il a besoin de son jumeau pour avoir un équilibre émotionnel et psychologique aussi. Il comprend que Tom est une bonne pâte avec un cœur d'or et des trésors de patience à disposition.

Mais Bill l'intrigue. Bill Klein sent que Bill Kaulitz se cherche à tous les niveaux. 10 ans les sépare mais il veut savoir, il veut comprendre. Il en a besoin.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarque pas que les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouvertes. Machinalement, il monte dedans pour se trouver nez à nez avec .. Bill Kaulitz.  
Tiens, tiens ! Un sourire étrange fleurit sur les lèvres de Bill Klein tandis que Bill Kaulitz se raidit à sa vue.


	3. Ascenseur pour l'échaffaud

TROISIEME PARTIE : ASCENSEUR POUR L'ECHAFFAUD

**TROISIEME PARTIE : ASCENSEUR POUR L'ECHAFFAUD**

Un éclair de panique traverse son regard .Mais il relève crânement la tête et fait face. Bill Klein se place face à Bill Kaulitz et le toise de toute sa hauteur, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Ce dernier amorce un mouvement pour se reculer jusqu'au fond de l'ascenseur mais plus rapide Bill Klein l'en empêche en se décalant ce qui fait que leurs fesses entre en collision.

**Bill Klein** : Tu devrais faire du sport pour muscler tout cela ; c'est un peu mou.

Bill Kaulitz rougit violement et veut répliquer lorsque la lumière s'éteint plongeant la cabine dans l'obscurité à l'exception d'une minuscule veilleuse défaillante. Il panique, s'acharne sur les boutons, demande de l'aide d'une voix rendue suraigüe par l'angoisse.

**Bill Klein :** Calmes-toi un peu Bill ! Hormis attendre, il n'y a rien à faire.

**Bill :** Mais .. Ich.. Je ne VEUX pas rester ici avec vous ! Ici dans cet endroit.. Vous me détestez. Vous avez été odieux avec mon frère et moi- même, envers le groupe, envers qui nous sommes . De quel droit ??... C'e.. C'est ..

Il suffoque, hors d'haleine.

**Bill **: Vous .. vous

**Bill Klein **:Oh mais arrête ton cirque veux-tu ? Tu crois quoi ? Que tout le monde sera toujours d'accord avec toi et tes choix ? Que tu es parfait ? Que ce que tu dis c'est parole d'évangile ? Mais redescend un peu sur terre Bill ? Tu crois encore au Père Noël ou quoi ? Grandis un peu ou retournes chialer dans les jupons de ta mère ! Tu es dans la vraie vie là, pas chez les Bisounours !! Le monde du show biz est cruel. C'est pas celui des télétubbies. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de te faire bouffer la réalité en face au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort !! Il y en a de bien plus malheureux que le tien Bill

Le ton est excédé et colérique.  
Bill rougit mais ne dit mot. Au fond de lui il savait que Bill Klein avait raison. Mais il ne parvient pas à tout gérer, tout assumer. Mais il n'a que 15 ans merde! Il est trop sensible et susceptible il le sait. Pas lâche mais fragile oui. Il doit s'aguerrir. Il baisse la tête, honteux de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Là il VRAIMENT passer pour une tafiole !!

Les mots blessent plus que les coups. Il le découvre à présent. Les coups laissent des marques disgracieuses mais qui s'estompent et disparaissent avec le temps. Or ce qu'a dit Bill Klein le touche profondément. Il se sent nul et se hait de se sentir de la sorte. Il s'en veut mais bien plus qu'il ne lui en veut à lui. Bien malgré lui, il laissa échapper un sanglot et en eut honte. Il n'était vraiment qu'un pauvre idiot. Après la façon dont Bill Klein l'avait traité sur el plateau, il allait encore en prendre pour son grade : plein la tête pour pas un rond qui plus est.

Tel un papillon de nuit masochiste il allait se brûler de nouveau à la lumière des feux croisés de roquette qu'étaient les mots de Bill, lui offrant sa tête sur un plateau d'argent.  
Résigné il attendait de recevoir de plein fouet la première salve lorsqu'il sentit une main douce lui toucher la joue.

Bill Klein avait tendue sa main pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de l'adolescent. Mû par un quelque chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Tout comme Bill il se surprit à aimer ce contact. Interdits, ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans mots dire le temps que la respiration haletante de Bill ne se calme et que ses sanglots s'apaisent.  
Les larmes laissèrent la place à une lassitude vaincue, un trouble inexpliqué. Il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de cet homme qui- pourtant il en était persuadé-le haïssait. Il avait besoin de lui pour s'en sortir et ne pas sombrer.

Aussi lorsque Bill Klein voulut retirer sa main, Bill le retint, passant sa main douce aux ongles manucurés dessus. Comme la caresse d'une plume d'oie.


	4. Rette Mich

QUATRIEME PARTIE : RETTE MICH

QUATRIEME PARTIE : RETTE MICH

Sans se l'expliquer eux-mêmes, ils cédèrent au vertige qui avait pris possession d'eux.  
Les lèvres de Bill timides et mouillées de ses larmes se posèrent chastement sur celles de Bill. Le baiser reçu était tendre, inexpérimenté, tout doux en quête de quelque chose. Frais comme le printemps. Bill Klein lutta un long moment contre lui. Après tout, il avait 25 ans et Bill 15 ans à peine. Haletant, il mit fin au baiser.

**Bill :** Je t'en prie, je t'en prie –murmurait-il d'une voix douce et éteinte, frottant son front contre le sien- Je .. J'en .. J'en ai besoin.

A la lueur de la veilleuse son visage transfiguré apparut, ses yeux noyés de larmes émouvantes comme un coup de poignard reçu un plein cœur, sa peau diaphane, sa bouche pulpeuse faite pour les baisers. Oui Bill Klein avait bien cerné Bill Kaulitz. Il était tout ce qu'il pensait et bien plus encore ; Il n'avait pas encore pris conscience de sa beauté, il ne s'aimait pas encore suffisamment pour cela, ni même de son charme. En un sens il était encore innocent. Une fois qu'il comprendrait, il séduirait sans vergogne

brisant des cœurs, voire des vies avec un art consommé et un sourire à damner un saint , se fichant des dégâts qu'il causait comme de sa première culotte. Oui Bill Kaulitz était encore pur. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il se cherchait. Il se trouverait par les sens. Une sensualité débordante à la limite de l'arrogance.

**Bill **: Je t'en prie, je t'en prie- répétait –il s'accrochant aux pans de la veste en cuir comme un naufragé à sa bouée- Je ... Tu.. Tu.. Aimes-moi.

Il saisit le visage d'ado tourmenté de Bill et embrasse passionnément son front pour apaiser le tremblement qui a pris possession du corps de Bill. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. NON . IL ne devait pas faire cela. Il ne devait pas céder. Il ne devait pas entraîner Bill dans cette voie. Il n'en connaissait que trop bien les épines, les privations, les écueils, les attitudes. Ces comportements ou les gens vous mâchaient tel des chewing gum avant de vous recracher au loin. Pour éviter cette éjection il avait perdu beaucoup :  
• Sa virginité d'abord au propre comme au figuré  
• Son intégrité  
• Sa pureté  
• Sa gentillesse  
• Ses rêves d'enfant

Il était devenu bisexuel car pour grimper les échelons, les marches de la gloire et de la célébrité, il avait dû s'abaisser, baisser son froc à quatre pattes dans un bureau. Ravalant sa fierté tandis qu'il avalait celle du directeur de la chaîne. Et que dire de ces managers en jupon véritable dragons qui l'avaient usé, utilisé, fait partouzé. Tout d'abord dégoûté, il avait fini par en prendre son parti. Ressentant même un certain plaisir : l'ivresse du pouvoir. Il était devenu débauché, libertin cynique, alcoolique, drogué chic, blessant.

Et s'il embrassait Bill, il deviendrait d'ici 1 ou 2 ans à peine Bill Klein. Une parfaite réplique. Aussi dur, aussi capricieux, aussi inhumain, hypocrite devant les caméras, hautain, froid. Il serait comme mort à l'intérieur. Il réalisa avec effroi que Bill Kaulitz c'était lui. Lui des années auparavant. Un siècle.. une éternité. Mais il n'avait pas alors cette hypersensibilité qui faisait la force de Bill, en ferait la force s'il parvenait à la maîtriser. Car Bill parvenait encore à ce jour à être touché par les choses, les gens, les évènements. C'était cela sa chance. Et Tom aussi. Tom canalisait Bill, l'aimait et le protégeait. Etait-ce par qu'en tant qu'aîné, Bill avait été trop choyé, qu'il en était devenu fragile et dépendant, est-ce pour cela que le cadet plus délaissé s'est forgé une carapace extériorisant sa détresse, sa colère et sa rage par la guitare ? Etait-ce pour cette force tranquille et apaisante que Bill cherchait le réconfort dans les bras de son frère jumeau ? Folie incestueuse que tout cela !

Ses bras se refermèrent autour du corps de Bill, le berçant comme un enfant. Il sentit le corps adolescent se détendre contre le sien et Bill émettre un long soupir de bien-être lorsque ses doigts se mirent à lui masser la nuque en signe d'apaisement


	5. Epilogue

Bill Klein : Je ne peux pas Bill

Dernière partie

Bill Klein : Je ne peux pas Bill. Je ne veux pas

D'un doigt , il fit taire la protestation qu'émettait Bill.

Bill Klein : Tu n'agis pas comme il faut. Tu es encore pur, restes le- le plus longtemps possible.

Ne t'offres pas. Ni ton corps, ni ton cœur et encore moins ton cul au premier venu ou à la première venue qui te mentira pour t'avoir te promettant monts et merveilles.. En faisant cela, tu ne verras que des démons et peu voire pas de merveilles.

Tu auras horreur de toi-même. Tu seras étincelant mais tu ressembleras à un glaçon : froid, creux, vide à l'intérieur. Ne deviens pas comme moi..

Il soupira honteux. Baissa la tête un instant avant de reprendre

Bill Klein : Moi, j'ai cédé. Certes, j'ai tout. Mais en réalité je ne possède rien. Toi, ton trésor, c'est ton frère. Il est ta force et une partie de toi. A vous deux vous pouvez TOUT affronter. Tu m'entends ?

Bill hocha la tête, nichant encore un peu plus son visage dans le cou chaud de Bill. Il sentait bon. Bill se sentait bien : protégé au chaud. Ce sentiment lui faisait naître des papillons dans le ventre. Ses mains remontèrent le tee-shirt de Bill frôlant sa peau pour aller agacer ses tétons. Il avait envie de lui. Cela le troublait. Etait-il homosexuel ? Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait désiré que Tom, ne s'était laissé aimer que par Tom. Pas d'autre homme. Aucune autre personne. Que lui arrivait-il ? Vraie envie sexuelle ou ..

Bill Klein : Non Bill.

Bill: Mais j'ai envie...

Bill Klein : NON !! Mais bon sang as-tu écouté un traître mot de ce que je viens de te dire ? Bill ! Bill tu vends ton corps en espérant trouver de l'Amour. Ton cœur est si lourd qu'il entraîne ton cul dans n'importe quel lit ??

Le ton froid et cassant était revenu. Bill voulut se dégager de l'étreinte de Bill. Tout honteux. Trop honteux.

Bill Klein : Blieb hier. Je ne dis pas que je ne te désire pas Bill, je te désire comme un fou. Mais je VEUX que tu REFLECHISSES. En étant dur avec toi, je t'aide. Tu comprends ??

Sa voix était douce comme le murmure du vent caressant les jeunes pousses du printemps.. Vertes et écloses. Fraîches et à peine écloses.

Silence.

Bill Klein : Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi. Je veux que tu soies mieux que moi. Meilleur que moi

Un baiser. Un seul. Tendre et désespéré pour Bill Kaulitz, tendre et plein d'espoir pour Bill Klein.

Un regard. Des mains qui se caressent, s'accrochent, ne se décollent plus.

Des sourires.

Un hochement de tête. Oui il a compris.

Bill Klein : Brille petit soleil.

Un sourire plein de reconnaissance que les lèvres, deux mains qui ôtent délicatement le noir qui a coulé sur les joues pâles.

Un grésillement

Un voix nasillarde qui s'excuse du désagrément, prévenant que l'ascenseur est réparé.

Un mouvement de poulie.

Ils vont toucher terre. Redescendre du paradis, de cette bulle d'intimité qu'ils se sont créée en l'espace de deux heures : leur paradis.

Ils se regardent. Chacun emportera avec lui un peu de l'autre.

Un ultime baiser. Pour se rassurer. Promesse pour ne pas s'oublier.

Un baiser chaste, plein de tendresse.

Un vrai baiser de cinéma. Ils se séparent se tournent le dos. La parenthèse enchantée est terminée. Leurs secrets dévoilés pour eux. Pour eux seuls.

Des portes s'ouvrent.

Ils sont de nouveau deux étrangers

Tom se précipitent à l'intérieur. Angoissé !

Il récupère Bill, l'ausculte sous toutes les coutures comme une femelle retrouve son petit

_« Bill ? Ca va bien ? Tu n'as rien hein dis , tu n'as rien ? »_

Merci je vais bien- répondit Bill Klein son éternel petit sourire narquois et supérieur aux lèvres.

Regard assassin, plein de mépris.

Tom entraîne son frère.

Bill suit religieusement silencieux. Il se retourne une dernière fois en direction de cet homme qui l'a révélé et si profondément bouleversé.

Il suit Tom sans rien dire.

Puis un magnifique sourit éclos sur ses lèvres.

Oui il va briller.

L'homme poursuit son chemin mais ne se retourne pas.

Il perçoit dans son dos la brûlure du regard de Bill.

Il sourit. Il est heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Comme ça. Pas parce qu'il a eu une augmentation. Pas parce qu'il a reçu un prix.

Non pour rien de bassement matériel.

Aujourd'hui il a senti son cœur rebattre.

Aujourd'hui il a du faire face à ce qu'il était

Aujourd'hui l'espoir habite de nouveau son cœur et son âme au terme de cette lutte acharnée.

Il se sent complet.

Comme revenu d'un long voyage revenue de très très loin.

Il sourit de plus belle.

Chacun emporte avec lui un peur de l'autre.


End file.
